The main objective of this project is to provide access to and training about computer and Internet based health information for pediatric patients and their families at the Children's Health Centers (CHC) in Southeast Washington DC. The objective is not only to provide access, but also to educate the CHC-Southeast patient population in the use of these computer based health resources. This objective is in accordance with the Long Range Plan 2000-2005 as described by the National Library of Medicine (NLM). The NLM has stated that one of its highest priorities is to place emphasis on providing the public with health information and access to such information. The goals of this proposal include (1) improving awareness of Internet based health resources among this pediatric patient population (2) improving/providing access to computers, Internet-based health resources and health-related digital libraries for educational use in the primary care community-based pediatric office patient waiting rooms and conference rooms, by providing on-site computer equipment and easy links for patients and families to meet their health informational needs (3) improving the knowledge of this patient population and the ability to obtain health information via computers and on the Internet, by providing on-site assistance and training by knowledgeable staff (4) fostering a positive attitude among this patient population towards computer usage and Internet-based health resources, enhancing patient satisfaction (5) evaluating and understanding how this patient population uses computers and the Internet to obtain information, when provided with access at the pediatric health center. Methods to achieve these goals will include the following: (a) Hardware and software for Internet connectivity will be purchased and installed in the waiting and conference rooms for patient use; (b) Promotional materials will be developed and disseminated to the patient population; (c) Providers and other staff will discuss with patients the availability of the computer; (d) Health Educator and trained outreach staff will conduct educational activities on-site for building skills and increasing motivation, and will assist and encourage patient computer use; (e) Internet links to quality health care information websites and developmentally appropriate links targeting children will be highlighted on the computer desktop and during training sessions; (f) Evaluation materials, including user profile surveys and pro/post training surveys, will be developed and administered.